My Crazy, Insane, Awesome School Life!
by HeyHeyIt'sEmC
Summary: Meet Emily Castell. She attends Sarah McClure Middle. There, she has many, crazy, insane, but completely awesome best friends! All people in here are real, just with last names changed for privacy! Rated T 'cuz I'm awesome like that. Read And Review!
1. And I was like, Oh My God

**So I'm writing a story. Yes. A Maximum Ride fan on something else that ISN'T MR... But I don't expect a lot of reviews since THIS IS my first chapter... **

**But I know FanFiction people have hearts, so can you maybe read and review for me? **

***gives Bambi eyes***

**Fine... Have it YOUR way... (OMG! BURGER KING LINE! XD) I'll just have TEH FOOTBALL TEAM DUCT TAPE YOU!**

"Gasp!"

"What now, Leanna," I asked, shutting my locker, sounding tired and cranky.

"I smell a new scent. Ed Hardy. Born To Be Wild? No. I think it's Original. I've never smelt that scent in this hallway. That must mean there is a new kid. But it's the scent for women, so it must mean the new kid is a girl! OH MY GOD! THE NEW KID IS A GIRL! EEP!"

I stood there and watched my best friend have what we all call "an episode," meaning she basically spazzed out, cheered loudly (But she's not a cheerleader…), did a bunch of back flips down the hall followed by some cartwheels, then put her left leg out, kicking a guy in that one part that won't be named, resulting in him falling down in pain in the in the area of the hall that is called, "You're Screwed If You Are On The Left Side Of Leanna Zone." Poor dude.

"OMG! HI! I'M LEANNA LAWFFORD! YOU ARE THE NEW GIRL! HI!"

I walked over to the new girl and Leanna. And it wasn't hard to find them. There was Leanna looking bubbly as usual, and the poor new girl looking scared in a corner of the locker area in 7-B. I take pity for her.

"Leanna Lawfford, don't you DARE scare her on her first day," I shouted. I looked back over to the new girl, and said, "Listen, I'm very, very, very, very, VERY sorry about this. I guess this isn't normal for you, is it?"

The new girl shook her head.

"I guess not, then. I'm Emily Castell. Nice to meet you. And welcome. Strap yourself in for insanity…" We both giggled at the last note I said.

"Kate Fitchell. You seem very nice. And calm." She said, glancing wearily down the hall, looking at Leanna, who, un-fortunately, hit another guy, bringing another one down in pain. That's when the football team came busting through the doors, chucking duct tape across the hall, making it an official caution zone in yellow and black tape with the words spelt in the middle, "The You're Screwed If You Are On The Left Side Of Leanna Zone," all in duct tape by the football team. That should make it obvious…

"Oh. Don't worry," I said, reassuring Kate. "This is normal." We sat there in awkward silence for a few moments, then I asked, "So what classes do you have?" Kate pulled out her schedule, and showed me. We have the same classes except Homeroom, and instead of Band, she's in what we all call students. An Orc-A-Dork.

**They're coming. Teh Football Team is gonna duct tape you now because you didn't review. You're in trouble...**


	2. Fun, Fun, Fun, Fun

**So this is moi second chapter... I would really like some reviews! I am not sensitive, so please, I don't care even if you put jrgtkpkknrgjigrnvkl or RASPBERRIES (but I do like raspberries better than random letters...)! **

**So please, tell your friends, and favorite the story! I have some really fun things to be planned. And if I get 3 reviews starting today (8-22-11), I'll post the sleepover chapter. The sleepover caper will become longer for every 3 reviews I get, but I won't write anymore than 3 chapters, so if you want the full sleepover, I would like 9 reviews (more would be better, though...)! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! OR LEANNA LAWFFORD WILL GO CRAZY ON YOU!**

"Here you go! Hope you can come! Here you go! Hope you can come! Oh! Emily! Here! I'm throwing a slumber party! It's going to be fun! Oh and Emily? Give this to the new girl! I want her to feel welcomed. LEANNA! COME HERE!" Anna Bakins shouted after inviting me and a whole lot of others to her party. Now trust me. I WANT to go. Why you ask? Well, she throws the best parties ever! And no one in this school that is a girl WON'T be excluded. Anna's very nice and warm-hearted. Now this girl is not the tallest person in the world, but she is adorable! Guys are always falling over her! But Anna and I were always best friends, so I guess that's how I came popular. Then when I became friends with the people I hang out with today, they became popular as well. So that means everyone is popular in my school. Even the nerds. My school is pretty jacked up...

Finally the bell rung, and it was time to go to first class. That's when Zac Tullinax came skipping over and sung, "Someone is in a bad mood."

"Shut up, Zac…"

"No! But, uh…."

"What now?"

"Do we, no. I. Uh…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I'M SORRY! I WAS ONLY GONNA ASK IF WE NEED OUR TEXTBOOKS!"

"Yes, Zac. We need them."

"Thank you," and just like that, he skipped back to his locker. Weird kid… But he's still my friend!

"Zac again?"

"Yes, E…"

"I swear. Someday, he's gonna be just like Leanna," Elizabeth LaWitte said as we glanced over to Leanna, who kicked another. E and I just shook our heads and went to class. I gave the invite to Kate, who was ecstatic, and I just sat there, listening to my Language Arts teacher, who is E's mom. AND SHE IS SUPER FUN!

"And Emily," she said my name in a song like tune. "You will be with Kate Fitchell?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Elizabeth, and Leanna!"

"Okay. Let's get started!"

So for a good hour, we sat there, trying to come up with fancy words to replace the real words in a child song. We decided on Happy Birthdy, and made it real funny to the point where we could not say a single word! And when we presented, half way through with sharing, and we erupted with giggles. Which led to the whole class giggling. Did I mention I love my Language Arts class? No? Well I do.

**Listen, Leanna is starting to get jumpy, so I'd review fast... But that's just me... But hurry. She's stealing the chocolate I was planning on giving you all...**


	3. Grab Somebody

**So this is the next chapter of the sleepover! If you want more, remember to review!**

**Oh, and each chapter is a song title. Tell me all the song titles names and artist, and you might win a cookie! Key word: might.**

**So on with the show! **

"I'm gonna get you Leanna…."

"Not if I get you first…"

_Smack_

"Ow… What was that for, Katie?"

"For eating all of the cookies…"

_Smack_

"Haha! Two people can play this game!

Katie Mannor sucked in a deep breath.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"You did this."

_Smack_

"OW!"

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Slap_

_Smack_

_Bam_

_Bam_

_Peanut Butter, Jelly, And Jam With Ham_

_Hit_

_Punch_

_Captain Crunch_

Yup. You heard me. They started a food fight. And it was AWESOME!

"Liz, tie down Katie while I get Leanna!"

I pulled back Leanna"s hands, while Liz did the same to Katie.

"Everybody calm down," Michaela Saxson said as she was carrying a tray full of Kool-Aid.

"I got this," she continued.

"Don't mind if I do," Elizabeth said, letting her grip from Katie go away.

"Liz, NO!"

"M, did u steal that from my fridge," Anna asked

"This is good," Liz said. I hit the cup that she was drinking from, making it catch air, then spatter all over her blue silk duck pajamas.

"M, Cooper isn't going to be happy…"

"WHO CARES," Michaela asked.

"WE DO," the rest of us shouted.

"WHAT IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING ABOUT," Cooper asked.

"We're dead," a faint replay came from Anna's mouth.

"Why is my Kool-Aid all over the floor?"

We're dead," Anna said again, just a bit louder.

"And why is it all over Elizabeth?"

"WE'RE DEAD," Anna screamed.

"Are you sure," I asked, saying it sarcastically to Anna.

**Remember to review. Send a comment. Say RASPBERRIES over and over or something like that... AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! BYE! **


	4. Cheers To The Freakin' Weekend

**Merry Christmas. Happy Birthday. Read it, or die. However you want the opening to be...**

"I WILL get revenge, Anna… I WILL," Cooper said.

"C'mon Christian. Let's go think of a plan, Cooper added.

Christian nodded, then dropped a piece of paper on the floor, followed by a "call-me" hand signature. Michaela Wayatta picked it up, then started typing in her phone.

"Maka, put the phone down."

"But I'm too busy texting my Chris…"

"Yeah. And I'm too busy calling my pet unicorn. Now put it down."

"Never."

Michaela. Listen to me. Put the phone down."

"You'll never take me alive," Michaela said, running away.

"Wanna bet," I screamed back. Michaela walked into Cooper's room.

**KK. That's it. Chapter is over. I'll type later on…..**

**You seriously think I'll stop it here? Wow…. What a bunch of idiots…. And Leannas…. **

15 seconds later, Michaela Wayatta walks out.

"You don't want to know what does on in there," Michaela said, stating the obvious.

"Who says we wanna," I replied in a smart way.

**SCREAMING FROM COOPER WHILE HE'S PLAYING HIS WORLD OF WARCRAFT FROM HIS ****ROOM****AND**** LOTS OF AWKWARD SILENCE LATER….**

"I told you we should've not done that," Anna says.

"Not my fault," Michaela S said.

"ISTOO," We screamed.

"SHUT UP," Cooper said.

"SORRY," we said.

Kate was the only one who WASN'T being weird.

"This is all normal, isn't it," Kate asked.

"Yup," I said, replying quickly.

**…..**

"I'm bored," Liz said, after an awkward moment of silence.

"Read a book," Anna said.

"I'm Leanna! Nice to meet you, bored!"

"Awww… Leanna stole my line," I complained.

"I'm sorry. All complaints were due yesterday," Brooke Owens said.

"Awww… Brooke stole that, too, from me."

"Well then, maybe you should've copyright it," Katie said.

"The girl is right," Kate replied.

I stuck out my bottom lip.

**AWKWARD SILENCE IS A PROBLEM IN THIS STORY…..**

"WHO WANTS TO GO MATRESS SURFING," Michaela S and W shouted.

"WE DO," we shouted back.

"SHUT UP," Cooper said.

"SORRY," we replied.

"Let's go," Anna whispered.

"Ya think," I asked.

**So this is my chapter... You like? I hope, 'cuz I tried to put in more humor, so it took me a little longer... Remember, 3 more reviews, and I'll post the next one. I also decided to maybe extend the sleepover chapters, so if you want more, can I get 6 reviews? 3 for next one and one after that? Thanks! Then after that, I'll quit begging like a dog and just write, reviews or not. ^.^**

**Also, I plan on making a fanfic on the Japanese game Ao Oni. Please go on and search Let's Play Ao Oni by ZaTaishou. I find it funny with the reactions. And no. I'm not getting paid or told to advertise it here. I just find that one better and more funnier. NO OFFENCE TO THE OTHER ONES WHO POSTED AN AO ONI VIDEO! I CHECKED OUT A LOT OF THE VIDEOS AND LIKE ALL OF THEM! **

**So be on the lookout for that ff... And I'll see your reviews soon! BAI-BAI! ^.^**


	5. So Much For My Happy Ending

**It's been awhile since I last updated... BUT I'M BACK!**

**So this story has a lot of things mentioned that I don't own, so I will say it now. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED!**

**K? K. **

**Enjoy! It's really good and long this time... So I hope you like it!**

Anna quickly jogged up the staircase, sneaking past the lion's den.

"Hey… Hey! HEY! NO! OMG! I'm gonna haunt you in your sleep, mothertrucker493… You can't kill the Coop!"

Anna stopped, holding her breath. She held her arms up, as if asking "What do I do?"

I shooed her, telling her to still go on.

She silently told me to come up with her.

"No," I mouthed.

Her eyes got wide. I knew she'd threaten me if I didn't join her up there, so I did.

"I DO TOO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Anna whispered, "No you don't…"

"YOU WANNA SEE HER? OKAY! HOLD ON!"

Anna and I walked backwards to the steps when Cooper walked out of the room.

"Hey Emmmmmily?"

"What now, Cooper?"

"Can you-"

"!"

"COOPER, MOTHERTRUCKER493 REALLY WANTS TO SEE HER!"

"Emily, please?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Cooper, leave the poor girl alone," Anna said.

"No," he said.

"Cooper, I'm giving you two options. Either you go, or I'll make you go. Choose," Anna demanded.

"Woah. She's hot," someone said. I turned around. Somehow, Cooper's video camera has an extension cord. And Christian just so happened to drag it out of his friend's room, holding a laptop in the other hand.

"I know, right, dude," Cooper replied.

"What's your song," the guy on the other side of the screen said.

"Without you," Cooper said.

"No. It's I like trains," I said. "I also like exits," I continued, walking away.

"So do I. And Cooper, my girl, not yours. Let's go, Em," Anna finally said.

"I didn't know you were lesbian, Anna," her brother spoke.

"Neither did I," I squealed.

"I'll pay you twenty bucks if you run out of here in a big fit," Anna whispered to me.

"Double it, and I'll turn it all into a huge scene," I whispered back.

"Deal."

"EWWW," I shouted. "IS THAT A COCROACH? EW, COOPER, EW. YOU ARE SOOOOOO DISCUSTING! EWWWWW," I continued, then I fled out of the hall.

"Dude, she is so hot, yet, she is so stupid," that guy on the screen said.

"Dudes, get a life. AND A GIRL," Anna yelled at them, then made her way down the wooden staircase.

"OHHHH," all the girls screamed from downstairs, including me, now.

"Give me my money," I told Anna a few minutes after the "scene" which would no longer be named.

"Fine," she said, pulling out her wallet and paying me 40 bucks.

"Can we do mattress surfing now," Leanna asked, impatiently.

"You go get the mattresses," Anna and I said in unison.

"But I'm too lazy,"

"And I'm Kate. Welcome to reality," Kate spoke.

"Woah," Elizabeth said. "She SPEAKS!"

"Woah," Kate said. "She acts like a stereotypical BLONDE!"

"BOOM," was all that we heard from the group. And of course, that was coming from Katie.

"Sorry for having an obsession with iCarly," Katie replied to the awkward group.

"SEDDIE," I cried out.

"What's for dinner," Liccie Lagado asked.

"SPAGETTI," I replied back.

"OMG! I LOVE that line! And I am a HUGE Seddie fan! But why did Dan break them up? They were so cute," Katie gushed.

"I know, right," Liccie asked, clutching her hands to her chest.

"We should write a Fanfiction about them," Kate screamed out.

"I'll write it," Michaela S shouted.

"Or I can," Elizabeth suggested.  
>"Emily's gonna write it," Leanna<p>

"Why Emily," Elizabeth asked.

"Cuz she can write really good stuff. She's also a good friend of mine," Leanna replied.

"I was friends with her first!"

"Yeah, well, at least I don't teach her sister cuss words!"

"Not my problem you told me nothing about your party!"

"I did too!"

"EMILY," Leanna and Elizabeth shouted at me, making me feel like Carly in the episode iDate Sam and Freddie.

"Leanna, Elizabeth did become my best friend first. Elizabeth, quit teaching Sarah cuss words," I replied tiredly, still acting and feeling like Carly. I sat down on the couch, but then rose up again and said, "By the way, you guys fight like a married couple," then sat back down, satisfied.

"OHHHH," Anna shouted. "LOOK WHO"S LESBIAN NOW!"

"Shut up," Elizabeth said.

"What about our mattress surfing," Kate asked.

"I'll get 'em," Liccie said.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME," Leanna screamed.

"I'm right here," Liccie said, being annoyed. "You don't need to shout."

"Just get 'em," said Leanna.

"I'll go, too, but only because I don't want to get into some war," Kate piped up.

"Too late," Katie said.

"Been there. Done that," Michaela W said. She then clicked on the radio. Motivation by Kelly Rowland was on. Maka began to bust out in moves.

"Lemme be your motivation," she sang, swiveling her hips to the tune of the song.

Muffled voices broke out in the crowd saying, "Okay. I'm going now. I'll just help Liccie out," and my personal favorite, "EW! GET A ROOM!"

"But I'm not having-," Michaela started.

"I DON'T CARE! IT BURNS MY EYESIGHT," Leanna screamed out.

I flicked the radio onto another station. Thankfully, the Party Rock Anthem came on. But it was just ending.

"Thank you for tuning to The Crazy tonight! Our LMFAO party is still going on! Up next is America's favorite song," Someone said over the station.

"What do they mean LMFAO party," I asked. I figured it out seconds later, though, because Sexy and I Know It came on.

"Dear God," I whispered, faceplaming myself.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE! YEAH," Michaela shouted, jumping onto the coffee table, wiggling her hips.

"I'm blind," Elizabeth shouted.

"Yeah, well, I'm deaf from you shouting," Kate replied. Total ownage right there.

"Oh snap," Leanna said, snapping her fingers.

"Shut UP," my blonde friend screamed again.

**Not bad, huh? Review please! Want something to happen? PM me! You could see it happen here...**

** Love you all! Merry Christmas, y'all! **

**-Emily Castell**


End file.
